herotvrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Case
We cut to the heroes visiting Crimson Devil in his hospital room - he was taken in to surgery, where they took out a bullet that was lodged mere millimeters from his heart. He was operated on by a skilled surgeon named Dr. Evan Ross. He says it was lucky the ambulance were called when they were (stating it to be 18 minutes past - which means it was none of the heroes, someone else called it.) Gia is there for a little while, before her assistant takes her away. Kinesis buys 6 "Congrats you're 45!" cards from a shop nearby and places them on the bedside locker beside Crimson Devil. All the heroes go their separate ways to their own business except Ampage, Kinesis and Athena. They decide to go to the house, so Athena can meet the ghosts and Devin. They catch Devin just as he's going out the door - he mentions he's going out to get a book. Ampage whips up a cake and gets Athena addicted to sugar - Athena proceeds to beat Ampage in an eating contest. Then, the heroes' are called to action - 2 things - one robbery happening at the art gallery, and one hotel room completely frozen and icy. They go to the hotel room first (against Kinesis' opinion 0.0) They were beaten there by authorities, but they proceed to search around. They end up uncovering a gangster, Yanek Bardinov, frozen in ice in a retaliating position (wearing a gimp suit) - as if he was just being attacked as he got frozen. He registered the room under a fake ID. They also found handcuffs, and a suitcase full of sextoys and whips and the like. Athena says "Did some kind of arrest happen?" - which leads to Kinesis and Ampage trying to explain some human behaviour to her. They also find a hole blown in the floor in the middle of the room - it was covered in ice too. They follow the hole the the room downstairs which was completely unoccupied. Ampage gets footage from the hotel cameras of the hallways on both floors. As Ampage scans the footage of the floor below, he sees what seems to be a man who is wearing nothing but underwear and a hoodie - face couldn't be made out. Then, following his suspicions, they search the room even closer and find a pair of converse shoes with snowflakes on them - Kinesis remembers these shoes from the dancer at the club they visited to celebrate. The heroes head on over to the Art Gallery - it seems a battle had taken place between a man with a big book (Dominik Shade, leader of 13th Road) and some teenager with a bag at his side (Devin) - both of them were after a book that was on display. 2 security guards were injured in the fight. Kinesis sighs "Damnit, Devin" - and the heroes return to the house to question Devin. They go towards the library to find him - and overhear Devin chatting with a voice that seems naturally distorted. It turns out Devin lost the book - upon questioning him, the heroes find that he and Dominik clashed and cast spells at the same time, and as these spells met, they caused an unexpected result and the book was teleported somewhere random in the city. The book turns out to be the Dresden Manuscript. Kinesis tries to reason with Devin as to why doing these types of thing isn't good. But Devin insists that he needs the book - and says it's better if he has it, rather than Dominik. He also mentions that Arthur Saint James is his father (Just putting this here in case others didn't know). The Heroes are unsure of Devin's motives, as he isn't very open about them - so they go to visit L'Enchantresse - who is still in town doing her show. Before they get to speak to her, they hear her having a conversation with Conduit in her room - it seems he has no faith in the hero team of HeroTV, but Chantresse does. (Travis is Conduit's real name, apparently). They then speak with Chantresse and find out that she doesn't knwo much of Dominik's magic, but it's some sort of 'old magic'. The Book is a guide to summoning mystical entities and beings that long ago left to places beyond the realm of the mortals due to such things as the industrial revolution and the rise of Christianity. She also tells the heroes of Arthur Saint James and Devin (She is Devin's mother!?). And tells the heroes that it was Arthur who stole Devin's Soul. On the way out of the studio - the heroes hear a scream. They rush towards it and it appears to be an old lady being harassed by three figures with ski masks. They turn to the heroes and reveal their true selves. They are Phobus, Mercury and Lamia - of the Genesis Movement. They start grappling the heroes, and one mind controls Kinesis, making him stand in fear, but he overcomes it - the 3 villains then start walking away. The old lady presses a brooch on her chest, and becomes a slender woman with black hair, and a green and black leather suit. Ampage and Athena attempt to take her down - but she deals with them seemingly easily - throwing Ampage into a dumpster. She proceeds to walk over to Kinesis, telling him he reminds her of his father (Keep in mind Kinesis doesn't know his father). She attaches a ring to his armour with a pin and walks away. It turns out she is the Director of the Genesis Movement, Adrienne Ashton. The Heroes return to the house. The ring isn't anything technological, but appears to be somewhat magic - although it's incredibly hard to read. The heroes can't get anything from it. Kinesis puts the ring on.